Edward's Little Sister
by Rogue LeBeau12
Summary: Kimora Peirce comes into Forks and changes everything. Take a look into Kim's and Edward's past. Based on the first book


Hey guys! This is my very first fan fiction! I am really nervous about how this will come out. Please read and comment. If you can, please give me tips on how I can make my story better! Thanks!

TWILIGHT: Prologue

Edward POV: Sept. 8th, 1917

Edward was shaking. His feet and hands were trembling. He was freezing cold. It was encasing his whole body, starting at his feet and slowly, painfully working its way up to his face. Dr. Cullen said it was the Scarlet Fever, incurable. But then he told him of a way to survive the disease, a last resort, really. He agreed, knowing he would have to leave his baby sister home to live with the nanny. Their parents had died about five years earlier from a robbery shooting in the local bank. Edward was left to take care of his newborn sister. He had to hire someone to help him. Anyway, he agreed with the doctor, and asked to see his sister. The bright-eyed child's green eyes were dark with concern. She knew he was leaving soon. She asked in a quiet whisper, "When are you leaving?" "Very soon." He replied in the same tone. As much as he didn't want to leave, the "Cure" was the only way he could live to see her grow up. "I'm going to miss you. A lot." She said, her eyes darting between the doctor and him. When the nanny asked her to leave the room, immediately, her face turned red and tears started to fall down her cheeks. "NO!" she cried. "I won't let them take you away!" Edward coughed and was struggling to breathe. "Listen closely," He said. "If the doctor doesn't help me, I will die. Do you want that?" "No." She whimpered. The nanny and some other man he never saw come in came to grab his sister. The big man held his sister close while she shrieked "Edward! Edward!" She cried. "Save me! Please! Don't go! I love…" BAM! The door slammed shut, cutting off the end of her sentence. There was nothing he could do to help her. That was the last he would ever really see of her.

The end came fast, small and sharp pains, shooting up and down his body. He convulsed, gasped, and cried out in pain. The coldness increased, greatly at first, and moved towards the spot where his heart was. He could hear the beating of his heart, and it was fading. "I am dying. The cure isn't working" He thought. But then, altogether, the beating and the coldness stopped. But he was still breathing. "What is going on?" His head was spinning. The doctor released his bite on Edward's neck. Edward blinked, swallowed and sat up. He impulsively reached for the mirror on the bedside table, surprised at how fast his arm had just moved. He looked at the man staring back at him in the mirror: his hair was more of a caramel colour of that than his regular dark brown hair. His skin was a pastey white. He reached up to touch his face. He instantly pulled it back. It was icy cold. His lips were faded pink. He pulled back his lips, revealing a perfect row of white teeth. Where his canines used to be were fangs. He was a Cold One, a vampire. Just like the Doctor.

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

June 14th, 2012

Kimora POV

Kimora Peirce was ready for dinner. She snuck up to the dark alley next to the local movie theater. The smell of the blood was driving her mad. She set her mind on a tall man, probably about 17 years old. He was about six feet, a little tall for his age. He had a strong build, but she read his mind, he liked ponies, puppies, and was terrified of clowns. "Wimp." She chuckled to herself. He had dark brown eyes and sandy brown hair. Her senses kicked in closer, so close she could hear the blood rushing through his veins and the beating of his heart. She licked her lips, smelling his every delicious breath. She heard her stomach growl. "No time for appetizers. Straight to the main course." She quickly walked over to the guy. "Hi." She said in her sweetest tone. "I'm sort of lost, and I was wondering if you could give me a hand." She smiled at him, being very careful not to let her teeth show as much as they usually did. "Sure." He replied. He was really nice, too. She was sorry she was going to drain all the life out of him. She used her mind control to lead her out to the alley. "Wait," he replied. "This alley isn't safe. We shouldn't be out here." "You were so nice." Kim's voice started to lose the sweetness to it, and it started to take on more of a sinister tone to it, scaring the boy. "Wh-what do ypu mean?"

Kim pounced with incredible speed on the boy. He yelped. Kim didn't remember what happened after that. She just remembers sitting there feeling satisfied and full. She licked her lips again and emptied the boy's pockets. Not much cash. She dragged the body over to the nearest dumpster. That was what she did every month. Her regular routine.

THE NEXT DAY: Kimora was walking throughgt town, pass the electronics store. She was about to turn the corner when she heard it. "Breaking news. The mayor's son added to the list of monthly murderings each month. Police are intent to finding the killer. The only link to findig the culprit is a bite mark on the victim's necks." Kimora's jaw dropped open. How could she be so stupid? She should have known who he was! She was going to have to skip town. Again.

Edward POV

Edward was watching the news. Five men were killed just this year. The mayor's son was number six on the list. This had vampire written all over it. What were the wolf packs going to think? That the Cullens had strayed away from their animal diet and turned to eating humans? They had to catch this killer before they were chased out of the forest.

SIX DAYS LATER:

Edward POV

Edward had taken Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and Alice with him. They had searched the outer parts of the forest. Edward hope it wouldn't have to do this. They had to search in the werewolf territory. They were exhausted from searching. They were about to go home and give up. But then, she appeared.

The bright red hair was too familiar. Victoria. The vampire that was after his Bella. But she didn't smell like Victoria, she smelled like…BAM! She knocked him flat on his back, slapping all the air out of his lungs. She hissed at him while landing right on his chest. He scanned her face in his mind. Beautiful. She was had golden brown eyes that sparkled when the light hit them. She had high, pointed cheek bones. Her hair fell like silk around her face. It wasn't curly or wild like Victoria's, but straight and flowed like the wind. He was too busy looking at her eyes, and forgot that she was going to rip his eyes right out of their sockets. Her hand flew out and grabbed him by the neck, snarling " if you mess with me, Ill rip your head off." She let go and backflipped over the group, landing on a nearby branch. He knew wht to say exactly. "kimora," her expression dissolved into confusion and she froze. "Kimor, it's me , Edward.

Kims' POV

"Did he just say what I thought I heard him say? He just said my name and told me he was Edward. That's impossible because, because he has been dead for a long time now." She thought. Her eyes widened. "Dr. Cullen is a vampire, isn't he? " Yes. He adopted these four as well." He introduces his siblings to her. "You left me." She said starting to cry. "You left me to die! HOW COULD YOU?" she lunged at him with great speed, but Emmet and Jasper grabbed her. "I thought you loved me!" She shrieked. Edward realized how much she looked like Victoria when she was angry. He felt sngry, sad and guilty all at the same time. " I didn't want to leave, I had to. If I had stayed, then your life would have been in danger." She snarled back at him, "You're lying! Stop it!" She was still young, her full grown fangs had not come in yet. Her frame was small, but her muscles rippled from underneath the swestshirt. Her expression changed from anger to despair as her eyes moved to the floor. "What happened? How are you like this?" Edward asked. "Victoria turned me, but I couldn't live like that anymore."

Chapt. 2: A Flash Into Kim's Past.

Sept. 8th, 1930

It was the 30th anniversary of Edward's death. Every year, she'd set up his picture, light a candle, and sing to his picture. Then, she would cry. For hours. She would cry herself to sleep. Her nanny left her when she was about 13, so she learned how to clean the house, take care of herself, and hunt for food. But this year, it was different. It was 13 years scince she'd been on her own. 13 years scince Edward had left. She set up his picture, lit a candle and sang "It is Well With My Soul". She counted 14 times that she had sang it. Then, she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, she rose from the kitchen floor. I'm not going on this way." She kept chanting.

Her end came slowly, bleeding out.

About 20 minutes later, a tall, woman firey, red hair with eyes to match. She was skinny and had a fur pelt draped over her shoulder. Behind her, a much taller man with platinum- blonde hair and the same eyes as the woman. He grinned at her wildly, revealing a row of white teeth, but where his canines were supposed to be were fangs. The woman kneeled down to Kim's eye length and whispered softly to her, " My name is Victoria and this is James". "Don't worry sweetheart, we will take care of you." She stroked Kim's hair. "Don't you just love red hair? Just beautiful." James started to whine." Tori, just get it over with, will ya? She'll bleed out by the time we…" "HUSH!" Victoria hissed. "you wanna scare her?"Kim just lay there, wishing they would shut up and and stop bickering. Victoria turned back to kim. "We are Vampires, and we can save you. Do you want us to?" Kim gasped with the little breath that she had left in her lungs. "But I do have to warn you, you will feel pain. But it will be short." Kim nodded and made a choking noise. Victoria leaned down slowly at first as if to kiss her, and then sank her fangs into her flesh. Kim's body convulsed with pain as she gasped and turned a pale colour. James just leaned up against the door frame, grinning from ear to ear as if he were enjoying her pain. Kim let out a sharp shriek of pain, grabbing at the air. Somehow, the pain from the bit removed the pain from the puncture wound. Victoria pulled away from Kim as she shook and finally fell dead. She opened her eyes,and felt rejuvenated, healthy, strong, and somehow guilty. She reached down to where the wound was, but it was gone. Completely. It had regenerated.

Chapt 3: Back To the Future

Edward POV

"So you see? I couldn't live with myself anymore!" Kim cried. Edward watched in horror as he realized what his leaving had done to unravel his baby sister. "I'm sorry Kim, I really am. I love you so much, and I just want you to know that." He knew that she would have to think about trusting him again, but it was worth a try. He went up to her and tucked away the strands of fire hanging in her face. She flinched at his touch. "You can come with us, you know that right?" She nodded. "If I come, will you leave me again?" Her little girl voice poked up through her usual hissing, snarling, and shrieking. "I promise." She reached up and grabbed his hand.


End file.
